Crawling Back to You
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: Mara and Randy have a huge past with each other. But that all changed when Mara decided to end things. Will Mara show her real feelings when she witnesses Randy and JoJo flirting or will she be strong and hold it all in. One-shot for Saphireflames2013!


**So this is my first time writing a requested fanfic. I feel kind of honored that someone wants me to write them a one shot(: So here ya go Saphireflames2013. Hope ya enjoy!;P**

**Crawling Back to You**

Mara sighs as she watches Randy flirt with one of the newbies, JoJo Offerman. They're sitting in VIP of the Summerslam party which many other superstars and divas are attending. This wouldn't be hard for Mara if she didn't have these longing feelings for Randy. They even had something special a little while ago but Mara decided it was best if she stayed away. Due to the fact that she's the younger sister of Hunter, who's also Randy's and everyone else's boss. She didn't want personal feelings to affect how Randy was treated.

She furries her eyebrows as she watches photographers snap photos of JoJo and Randy, as they make occasional small talk in between. She considers talking to Randy and telling him how she really feels.

"I asked you a question." Kaitlyn says to the left of her.

"Huh what?" Mara snaps from her thoughts and turns her head to Kaitlyn.

"I asked you how many tattoos you had." Kaitlyn points to the visible dove tattoo on her right wrist.

"Oh um I have four." Mara replies with smile.

"Oh." Kaitlyn smiles. "They all look awesome. What's on your mind tonight?"

Mara bites her lip. Some people were fully aware of the blossoming romance her and Randy once had. But she and Kaitlyn only recently became friends so she wouldn't expect her to know. "Nothing really. I'm just getting kind of bored." She lies.

"You wanna head out?" Kaitlyn asks.

Mara turns to her. "Yeah. You can head out to the car I'll be there inna sec."

Kaityn smiles and hops off her bar stool. Mara turns back to the VIP section. _"This is it Mara." _She tells herself. _"Just go tell him you want to talk to him later." _She smiles to herself as she makes her way to Randy, who's just now standing up. She suddenly stops in her tracks as she sees JoJo take Randy's hand and lead him away.

* * *

Randy presses his lips roughly against JoJo's. She has her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She smiles into the kiss and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Honestly, Randy doesn't think this with be more than a one night stand, he doesn't want it to be either.

Deep down, he still has strong feelings for Mara. No matter how hard he tries, he can't get rid of them. He frowns as he thinks about her. Her beautiful brown hair that falls just below her shoulders. Her nice ivory complexion that fits her. The butterfly tattoo on her back and "You make me beautiful" tattoo across her ribs and all the other tattoos that cover her amazing body. They had so much going for them and if she hadn't broken things off, he'd be with her right now.

"You okay?" JoJo frowns.

"Uh yeah." Randy lies and shakes his head clear of Mara.

"You sure?" JoJo caresses his face and slowly unwraps herself from him.

"Yeah." He nods slowly.

"Good." JoJo grins and pulls him by his shirt over to the bed. "Because I," she sits him down on the bed and straddles him, "am really looking forward to tonight." She begins unbuttoning his shirt again as she attacks his neck with soft kisses.

He gets goosebumps as she works her way to his lips. Those kisses, they feel all too familiar. He frowns as he realizes Mara use to kiss him the same way. He shifts uncomfortably.

JoJo pulls off his shirt and that's when he realizes he can't go through with this. He pushes JoJo off and stands up. "I'm sorry JoJo I just can't do this." He grabs his shirt and puts it back on.

JoJo looks shocked and hurt. "What do you mean?"

"Listen you're a very nice and beautiful girl but I just can't sleep with you. I'm in love with someone and I need to make things right." He races from the room.

* * *

Mara groins as she wipes the last of her tears. She really didn't want to cry over Randy but it just happened. Seeing him with another girl, someone younger and prettier made her feel so low. She begins to wonder if Randy did this on purpose.

She sighs and goes to lie in bed when someone knocks on the door. She groans again and answers it.

Randy is standing there with a weird but hopeful look in his eyes. "Mara we need to talk."

Mara crosses her arms. "Don't you have some little girl to go make out with?" She rolls her eyes.

"Mara, please." He pleads.

She sighs and lets him in. "You got like two minutes."

"Mara I love you. I-I just needed to say it. I don't care if you're Hunter's sister. I don't care if he hates me and decides to mistreat me. I care about us." He steps toward her.

She backs away. "If you cared about me at all why were you with her? Why were you flirting with her?!" Mara feels the tears welling up.

"I was only be friendly for the cameras Mara and you know that."

"But you left with her! You slept with her, didn't you?" Mara wipes her tears away.

"I didn't because I could never. And if I'm lying let me get hit by a bus tomorrow but I love you Mara and being with someone else made me realize how much I've missed you. I can't take being away from you any longer."

She looks into his eyes. "I-I missed you too." She stammers.

"I know you have." He takes a step forward and moves some hair from her face. "That's why I came here. I wanted to make things right." He places his hand on her cheek.

She smiles and rests her hand on top of his. "I love you so much Randy." She smiles.

He grins. "I love you more than you'll ever know." He places his lips softly against hers. She smiles but doesn't break the kiss instead, she wraps her arms around his neck.

Randy breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on her. "So does this mean I was the one who came crawling back?" He grins.

"Oh it definitely does." She smiles. "But shh," she puts her finger to his lips, "I won't tell a single soul." They both grin and lean back into another kiss.

**I liked the ending:p T****a-daaaaa! My first requested fanfic. Ya like? Hope you did!(:**


End file.
